


Altean Broadsword

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Broadsword, Combat, Flashbacks, Gen, Lance Fucks Robots Up, Let Lance Use His Broadsword 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance shows his skill with his Broadsword. Because he has a lot of it.





	Altean Broadsword

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the Voltron Bingo! I've done 'Altean Broadsword', as requested by my friend Orphy.
> 
> Not Beta'd, but proofread.  
> Please Enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

The walls of the temple shook and rained dust as an explosion bloomed outside. Lance lost his focus for a mere moment, barely bringing his sword up in time to deflect the blade coming down towards him. He cursed as his vision warped, the sentries becoming armored suits and their blades becoming medieval swords.

_ Lorenzo parried the blade caught against his own, pivoting and bringing aquarium the knight. His gaze shifted to take each in, a shaky breath leaving his lips before he dove forward. _

Lance pierced the first one through with his blade, twisting it in the wound and using his sword to drag the bot to the side. The sword came free with a metallic whistle, and Lance lifted it again, grunting as the next sentry came down against it. He growled in frustration as it forced him to the ground, his brows knitting together with frustration.

With a quick twist of his wrist, the paladin turned his blade just enough for the sentry’s weapon to skid off, leaving Lance free to bring his blade to punt before thrusting it through the bot’s head. He closed his eyes as oil spoiled down against his helmet, blinding him for just a moment.

It was this momentary blindness that gave the third and fourth sentries their opening. One caught Lance in the side throwing him out from under the bot he'd just impaled. The human groaned and tried to sit up, but the other sentry pinned him, a foot on his shoulder to prevent him from rolling around.

A deep breath steeled Lance. As the sentry above him pushed its blade down, Lance called his bayard back to his hand, deflecting the blade coming down for him before it could impale him. His mind was a rush of thoughts. This was where Lorenzo has failed. He had two more sentries to down and he could  _ not let this story end _ . The universe needed him and he would not let himself be silenced like his ancestors! He couldn’t fail the knowledge they’d passed down to him!

Lance sprung into action, tilting his blade to knock away the next blade-fall from the bot. This knocked it off balance, giving Lance the chance to roll away just as the other sentry’s blade came down. It struck the stone floor, wedging between two stone tiles. Lance took the sentry’s struggle to wrench the blade free as his chance, lifting his broadsword and bringing it down to decapitate his attacker.

Only one sentry was left now, the two facing each other down. The comms flared to life in Lance’s ears as he let out a battle cry and surged forward. The paladin and robot clashed weapons, metal clanging again and again as the other paladins called for Lance to answer. He and the robot backed off to re-align, giving Lance the moment he needed to turn on his mic.

“I’m  _ busy _ guys!”

Lance barely parried the sentry’s next attack in time, dipping low enough to miss the blade and plunge his own weapon forward into the robot’s chest cavity. When the bot continued to move, Lance thrust harder, lifting the bot above him and letting it slide down the blade until it stopped twitching.

The others came up on Lance then, having tracked his location through the armour. They stared silently for a long minute as Lance panted softly, his eyes squeezed shut as he finally let his body relax. Hopefully the others wouldn’t ask too many questions about what happened. He didn’t think he was ready to talk about all of his pasts just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Make your mark if you liked it~!


End file.
